Nobody Meets Girl
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: He's a Nobody, she's treated like one. Put these two together and you get a RxOC story. Do you really need a heart to love?


**I know I keep spawning up Kingdom Hearts story but I keep on getting ideas. Okay, this story is going to be an A.U. for 358/2 days. I haven't played the game but I've read the manga and as much as I like Xion I'm cutting her out and adding my character. **

**So yeah, if you don't like how that sounds then be my guest and click the back button. **

**As for the others who stay then no one has to worry about any spoilers at all unless you've never read of played anything related to Kingdom Hearts then I suggest to do some brief information if parts of the story confuse or just ask me. **

**Okay, here goes!**

**A/N: This will take place around the events of 358/2 days and Chain of Memories, just with some added info.**

**Warning: Grammar**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever, own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Alright, now I'm done.**

Roxas sighed as he wonder down the streets of Twilight Town. He was a little bored and depressed since he went on this mission, to collect Hearts by himself, alone. He wished Axel was here with him but he was off on another mission and Demyx- the one who was suppose to stick with him all times- scampered off somewhere.

So here he was all alone to go walking to go sit on the Clock Tower and eat his delicious and salty treat by himself.

_I wonder why I "feel" sad since I'm a Nobody. Then again, I wonder if it's because I'm just acting it out like the other members. _Although, Roxas knew this was a fault accusation since he doesn't remember a thing about his Somebody and Axel had mention to him that Nobody's act out their "feelings" from memories of their past lives.

_I guess I'm just weird like that._

Before the blonde knew it, he was on top of the Clock Tower but he also realized that he wasn't alone.

He noticed that a girl about his age wearing a gray jacket that looked un-zipped, a white tank top, and black shorts and converse with knee high socks. She had long reddish brown hair that seem to sway from the breeze the wind created.

Roxas also noticed that her eyes were closed as she sat on the edge and had her head tilted upwards to the sky. She looked so serene in his opinion. Like she didn't have a care in the world.

_I wonder if I should leave and not disturb her. _As if reading his mind- or sensing that he was there- Roxas saw a pair of bright blue green eyes staring at him.

For what seem like eternity to the two as they kept their eyes locked on one another one of them finally decided that it was time for them to speak.

The said person being the girl as she placed a smile on her face. "Fancy seeing someone here. I thought no one knew about this place."

Roxas remained silent as she straighten herself up till she was facing the sunset. He was caught. Should he run? Should be fight her? He shook off the last thought. The girl wasn't a danger to him but Vexen had told him that people shouldn't spot the Nobodies. _Maybe I should hide. _

His thoughts were caught off when she spoke once again. "This view really is something else don't you think?" She looked back at him. "You wouldn't happen to know why the sun sets red, do you? I tried asking some people but they would always bore me with their answers."

"A friend of mine told me that the reason why is because light's made of different colors and out of all of them red travels the farthest." The blonde explained.

"Hm," The girl hugged one of her knees. "Sounds like your friend's pretty smart."

"He has his moments." Roxas admitted before chuckling. "Other times he can be a really show off."

The girl laughed as she closed her eyes. Roxas kind of liked how her laughter sounded.

She re-open her eyes and looked at the blonde. "Sorry if I'm occupying your territory."

Roxas stared at her. She thought this was his place. Well it is in a way but he didn't own it. "You don't have to apologize," He assured her. "You were here first and its not in my place to kick you out."

The girl stared at the blonde in deep thought. "You're... a lot different from the guys I've met."

Roxas blinked. "I am?"

She nodded as she rested her head on her knee. "Other people would tell me to leave or get away from their spot since I don't belong there. I usually just brush it off or avoid those people as much as possible."

"Why don't you fight back?" he asked.

"Because they're not worth it. I don't like going around to pick a fight with someone, it seems wrong to me." She responded.

"If you had a reason, would you?"

"Depends on the reason." The girl said as she looked back at Roxas who decided to sit down next to her. She noticed that he was holding a blue bag and asked. "What's that?"

Roxas followed her gaze and held it up so they had a better view. "Sea-Salt Icecream."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Sea...salt?"

"Yeah, I bought one for me and my friend but he's not here." Roxas said as he pulled one of the frozen treat from his bag and handed it to her. "Wanna try?"

The girl took the offering food and licked it. She made a face that Roxas thought looked funny before taking another lick. "This is actually pretty good."

Roxas smiled as he pulled out his own and licked it as well.

The two licked in silence before Roxas spoke up. "You know, here we are enjoying each others company and we don't even know each others names."

The girl paused at finishing her icecream and looked at the blonde. Another laughter escaped her lips. "I just realized that too."

Roxas smiled. He kept thinking what a great laughter she had. "I'm Roxas."

The girl smiled as well. "Aelita."

"Aelita, nice to meet you." He greeted.

"Same to you, Roxas." Aelita said as she finished her icecream and looked at the writing left on the posicle stick. "Why does is say winner?"

"That means you get a free icecream when you go by another one. Lucky, I've been trying to get one." He pouted.

Aelita smiled at the now sad boy as she handed the popsicle back to a confused Roxas. "I think you'd have a better advantage with this." Roxas took it as she reached for something in her pockets.

"I bought these candies the other day and I knew I had to get some more." She pulled out a red bag and untied the knot to reveal the items inside as she held it out in front of Roxas in the palm of her hand.

Roxas looked inside the bags and saw different color tiny stars.

"Go ahead and try some." Aelita said in encouragement.

Roxas did so and found himself liking the taste of the candies and eagerly grabbed a few more.

Aelita giggled. "They're called star sugar and they come in almost any flavor." She said as she took one and ate it. "They say that you can wish on them like you do with real stars."

"Does it work?" He asked in awe, not believing that something this small can grant such a big request.

"I guess they do if you work for the wish also. You know the old saying: "Life isn't gonna hand you stuff on a silver platter." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Roxas nodded, even though he had no idea what a platter was. _Maybe I'll go and ask Axel when he returns._

The sound of the clock bonging startled the two.

Roxas was the first to stand up. "It's late. I have to go." He said in a apologizing tone.

Aelita just smiled as she stood up as well. "It's okay, it's time for me to departure as well."

"I really don't want to leave." He mumbled.

The red brunette crossed her arms and tapped the side of her chin in thought before completely blurting out. "First one make it here before dusk wins."

The blonde looked at girl puzzled. "Huh?"

"The two of us will race to see which one will be here first and if the other looses they have to do what the winner says." She held her hand out. "Deal?"

Roxas smiled before clasping her hand and shaking it. "Deal."

The two pulled away as Aelita smiled. "Well, you take care Roxas. See ya around." She waved off as she headed out.

Roxas found himself smiling again. Glad to know that he possibly made another friend. "You too."

Once she was out of his view he opened a Dark Corridor and walked through.

He reported to Siax that his mission was a success and also mention that he has no idea where Demyx ran off to.

When he was done reporting the the scarred blue hair man, he went to his room and took a nap, hoping that he would be going to back to Twilight Town for another assignment.

**Well that's it for now. This chapter took mew four hours to type so I know it's not that good. Hope you all enjoyed it. I should really be working on my other stories and other things that will effect me in my later life. Oh well, ja ne.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
